


Battle#4: Incubus Rolo

by River_Nix



Series: James/Keith/Lance: Mythical AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Bottom James, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hunter!James, Incubus venom, Incubus!Rolo, M/M, Mage!Keith, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phoenix!Shiro, Swearing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Wolf shifter!Lance, hunter!Ryan, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: What started out as a pleasant training between James and Ryan ended with James being bit and poisoned by an incubus. When alerting Shiro, Ryan is told that the only way to get the venom out of James' system (before he burns up from the inside out) is to have sex. Luckily, James has two boyfriends, so that isn't the problem. The problem is that James, horny as ever, can't help but plead to be fucked or blurt out to his friend how good it feels when his boyfriends pleasure him. Poor Ryan.





	1. The Bite

James huffs, peeking out from the side of the tree. His opponent  hasn’t moved from his spot over the last five minutes. So, safe to assume that either it’s a trap or James presence hasn’t been detected yet. 

 

‘I’ll take my chances.’ James tightens his grip on his bow, preparing to step out from his spot to close the distance between him and his opponent. 

 

It’s a risk, as he’ll be out in the open, even though it’s for a brief second. A risk that he’ll have to take at this point in time. 

 

The young hunter side steps, pointing his arrow forward before ducking behind another tree. It’ll be a slow process, ducking from one tree to another, but the cover provided may make the difference between life and death. 

 

_ Swish _

 

An arrow flies right past James’ head, an inch or two away from scraping some skin o his face as he passes. 

 

“Woah!” James leaps, returning fire immediately while in mid air. 

 

“You’re not as unpredictable as you think you are.” A smooth voice interrupts James’ thoughts. “That, and I could hear some of the leaves and other plants being crushed under your feet.” 

 

James smirks at his opponent, bringing up his drawn arrow: “I suppose I’ll just have to work on that then.” 

 

Ryan returns his friend’s look with a challenging smile, crossbow up and ready as an arrow forms: “Perhaps Lance and Keith could give you some advice. They seem to be experts on sneaking up on others.” 

 

James blushes, embarrassed at Ryan calling that out. It’s not like he meant to elbow Lance. Or fire an arrow at Keith. They just...caught him off guard. And if anyone asks, then no, he didn’t scream and scare several birds out of the tree when Keith suddenly teleported behind him while he was patrolling. 

 

“Don’t remind me.” James takes a step forward, leaping away a second later when Ryan fires at the ground in front of him. “I have yet to yell at both of them.” 

 

Ryan scoffs and shakes his head, raising a brow at James. 

 

“Why yell at them when you could just ask for them on lessons?” James narrows his eyes and fires his arrow, summoning multiple arrows as he pulls back his string. 

 

“Enough talk.” James releases the arrows, watching as Ryan ducks behind a nearby tree to avoid their line of fire. 

 

As the day continues, the hunters continue exchanging arrows, scathing trees and trampling bushes in the process. A training session turned into a game of cat and mouse (though neither knew who was the cat and who was the mouse). Unfortunately, eventually, all fun and games must come to an end. 

 

In James’ and Ryan’s case, that end comes in the form of a mysterious stranger calling to them. 

 

“Hi there~” James narrows his eyes a man with shaggy white hair and tan skin rests against a nearby rock. 

 

“Who are you?” Ryan steps in front of James, much to the dismay of the other hunter. 

 

“My name is Rolo.” The newcomers purrs, standing up and walking over, hips swaying back and forth in what’s supposed to be a seductive show. 

 

“A pleasure to meet you two~” James and Ryan wince as Rolo growls the word  _ pleasure _ . His voice is rough, deep, seductive to any creature besides a hunter. 

 

“Wish the feeling was mutual.” James steps up beside Ryan, making sure that Rolo can see his bow. 

 

“Oh, are we showing off our weapons?” Rolo giggles and and smiles, showing off his little fangs and snake like tongue. “How delightful~” 

 

James grinds his teeth together, pointing at Rolo with the tip of his bow: “What do you want, Rolo?” 

 

Rolo pouts as James’ takes a harsh, demanding tone with him. 

 

“I was just wandering around the woods, minding my own business…” Both hunters share a look, not believing Rolo for a second. “...though it appears that today is my lucky day.” 

 

Ignoring the warning looks and hisses, Rolo walks up to James, forcing the bow’s tip downwards. 

 

“Two handsome hunters in one sitting? Ooh lala~” James shudders in disgust as Rolo attempts to run his hand down his chest. 

 

“I think that’s enough.” Rolo pouts as his wrist is seized. 

 

His full attention on James, he licks the tip of his fangs. 

 

“I think I have a way to get you to play with me.” James only has a second to process that before Rolo’s leaning forward and sinking his fangs into his shoulder. 

 

“Agh!” Ryan rushes forward as James begins to struggle out of Rolo’s grip. 

 

“So pretty~” Rolo coos, stroking James’ cheek after he pulls back. “I’m gonna enjoy you~” 

 

Ryan prepares and arrow and points it besides Rolo’s head. 

 

“Release him!” Rolo hisses as the arrow digs into the side of his head, dropping James and backing up. 

 

“Oh, you wish to join us?” Narrowed eyes focus on Ryan as the hunter shakes his head. 

 

“No, but I’d leave if I were you.” James pants and hugs himself as Ryn positions himself in front of his friend. 

 

Oh no...those fangs...they were coated in something. Something that James can now feel running through his veins…

 

“One hunter against an incubus?” Rolo purrs, wings stretching out for show. “Don’t sound so confident.” 

 

Ryan glares and fire his arrow in warning, barely missing the edge of one of Rolo’s wings. 

 

“You shouldn’t be afraid of me.” Rolo raises a brow as Ryan chuckles. “Who you should be afraid of is James’ mates. Once they find out that an incubus bit their lover, they’re going to tear apart this forest to find the perpetrator.” 

 

It’s Rolo’s turn to chuckle. 

 

“And who are his mates? More hunters?” Rolo shakes his head, crossing his arm sin mock disappointment. “I was almost nervous.” 

 

Ryan sighs: “Last time I checked, neither of them were hunters. I believe Keithorak’s mage and Lancelot’s a wolf shifter.” The hunter fixes Rolo with a stern glare. 

 

“Do those names sound familiar?” They should, members of Shirogane’s crew hardly ever go unnoticed. 

 

The defenders of the woods and the only mythical creatures unafraid of journeying to the village of hunters. Not to mention that Keithorak is a descendant of Krolia, who was one of the most powerful mages of her time. While Lancelot is part of the biggest pack in shifter history (very large family). 

 

“Impossible!” Rolo hisses, eyes glowing. “They wouldn’t mate to a hunter!” 

 

Ryan rolls his eyes, taking Rolo’s distracted state as an opportunity to fire. 

 

“You wanna bet?” Ryan steps forward as Rolo continues to hiss. “Leave, now. Or I will call them so you can see how serious I am.” 

 

Rolo looks at Ryan, then behind him, then from side to side, before making his decision. Holding his now wounded side, the incubus takes to the sky.

 

“Very well.” Rolo’s growl echoes through the area, his form quickly disappearing amongst the trees. 

 

When the incubus is long gone, Ryan relaxes his tense stature and looks back at James. Only, his friend’s no longer hugging himself. Instead, he’s clawing at the ground and whimpering about. 

 

“James?” Ryan scans the area before squatting down and grabbing James’ shoulder, shaking him gently. “Are you alright?” 

 

When James shakes his head, worry spikes at Ryan. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you back to the village.” Ryan places his crossbow back in its holder and goes topick James up, only for the other hunter to start yelling. 

 

“No!” James swats Ryan’s hand away. “No! We can’t go back!” 

 

James stands up and attempts to walk forward, but stumbles. His vision is going blurry, his thought swirling around in his head, making it really hard to concentrate on being able to perform basic movement. 

 

“I need...I want…” Ryan rushes forward as James falls forward. “Keith...Lance...want them. Ryan, I need them.” 

 

Ryan brings James’ head up so he can see his face. James’ eyes are dark, forehead sweaty, and body becoming increasingly hot as moments pass. 

 

The bite...Rolo must’ve injected James with venom. 

 

“Alright.” Ryan makes sure that James’ weapon is secure on his own body before hauling James over his shoulder. “We’ll go see Shiro and see if this can be fixed.”

 

James’ voice sounds slurred when he answers him: “Keith and Lance...they’ll be there. They’ll make everything better.” 

 

Ryan sighs and shakes his head. This is going to be one of the worst afternoons in the history of long afternoons. 

 

“I’m sorry James, but Shiro’s the only one we’re going to be able to see.” Ryan grunts and tightens his grip as James begins to kick around. 

 

“No! I need them!” James cries out, pushing against Ryan’s shoulder and kicking his feet. “I want them Ryan!” 

 

The taller hunter sighs and continues to walk to Shiro’s house. 

 

“You’re not the most clear headed right now.” Ryan pats James’ calf as his friend continues to whimper and flail. “You’re not really consenting.” 

 

“Ryan, please! I need them!” James pounds against Ryan’s back. “Don’t talk to me about consent! They’ve both fucked the life outta me and I loved it!” 

 

Ryan blushes heavily at James’ blunt delivery. If anything else like that comes out of James’ mouth, then Ryan swears, he’s going to…

 

“Fuck! It felt so good.” James began to whine, his flails starting to cease. “Felt so good to feel Lance sliding in...fuck...he’s so big.” 

 

Ryan is going to kill James when this is over. Keithorak and Lancelot be damned, he’s going to kill his friend when this is over.

 

“And Keith…” James whimpers and leans down to bury his head on Ryan’s back. “So good with his hands...and his mouth...god...that’s what he is. A fucking god with his hands…” 

 

‘I am going to throttle you.’ Ryan sighs in frustration as James moans about his boyfriends over his shoulder. ‘As soon as you’re back to normal, I’m going to throttle you, then bleach my ears.’ 

 

By the time Ryan reaches Shirogane’s house, he’s about ready to just chuck James at Keithorak and Lancelot. He could’ve lived his entire live not knowing their cock sizes and their abilities to make James scream. He could’ve....and he wishes he had. 

 

“Ryan.” Shirogane smiles at his guests. “What brings you he-Oh my gosh, James! Are you alright?”    
  


Shirogane reaches forward to take James, but stops and blushes when James screams out. 

 

“Keith! Lance!” Somehow, he has enough awareness to know that he’s standing in front of Shirogane’s home. “Need! I need you!” 

 

Shirogane ushers Ryan in and slams the door closed after the hunter, locking it for good measure. 

 

“What happened?!” Ryan sighs and goes ot answer, only for the sound of thundering footsteps to make their way to the door. 

 

“James!” Keithorak comes first, face contorted into worry as Lancelot quickly joins him.

 

“Where is he?!” Lancelot growls at first, relaxing slightly when he sees that Ryan’s got their hunter. 

 

“Lance!” James begins to squirm in Ryan’s grip. “Keith!” 

 

Lancelot gets a whiff of the room, eyes widening when a familiar scent hits his nose. 

 

“Fuck!” Lancelot growls, covering his mouth and nose. “Incubus!” 

 

Keithorak gasps and hurries to Ryan, moving behind the tall hunter to grab James’ face. 

 

“Jamie…” The hunter whines as Keithorak’s gentle voice reaches his ears. “Look at me, my gem. I need you to look at me.” 

 

Not able to resist Keithorak even when he has a straight head, James’ heap whips up, giving the mage a good look at his eyes. 

 

“Yep.” Keithorak’s eyes glow red, an attempt to to try and bring some of the heat out of James’ system. “His pupils are darker and I can feel the venom running through his system.” 

 

Lancelot nods, willing his inner wolf to calm down, lest he accidently hurt Ryan for touching their poisoned mate. 

 

“Who did it?” Ryan hands James to Keithorak before facing Lance. “Who bit James?” 

 

“An incubus named Rolo.” Keithorak puts himself in front of Ryan as Lancelot growls, claws coming out and fangs elongating. 

 

“I’ll kill him!” Shirogane takes this chance to remind everyone that he’s still here. 

 

“You can’t, you need to help Keith take care of James.” Typically, you don’t stand in the way of an angry predatory shifter. Buuuuut, Shirogane’s one of the few mythical creatures (outside of his family) that Lancelot would never hurt. 

 

Comes with the whole ‘he’s Keithorak’s brother and Keithorak’s my mate’. 

 

“I’ll go with Ryan to grab Matt and Hunk. We’ll take Rolo down.” Shirogane gestures for Ryan to start walking towards the door. 

 

“Come on Lance.” Keithorak bites the inside of his cheek as James begins to nibble on his throat and claw at his clothes. 

 

“Off.” James whines. “I want these off!” 

 

“Lance!” The wolf registers Keithorak’s desperate tone and sighs, calming down enough to lose the fangs and claws. 

 

“Come on, let’s head to my room.” Keithorak carries James to the room, Lancelot looking at Shirogane and Ryan before following. 

 

“Will he be alright?” Shirogane nods as he joins Ryan outside. 

 

“Yeah. If he didn’t already mate with Keithorak and Lancelot, then we’d have a problem. The only way to dispel incubus venom is to have sex, soooooo, yeah.” Ryan nods, blush still in place. 

 

“Let’s go find Rolo. I’m going to rip that bastard to shreds for making me endure James’ moaning and whimpering on the way here.” Shirogane winces. Yeah, he can imagine what that entails. 

 

Poor Ryan. 

 


	2. Lancelot's First

“Please!” James claws at Keithorak’s clothes as the mage sets him down on the bed,  Lancelot locking the door behind them. “Want! I want you guys!” 

 

Keithorak shushes James, leaning forward to press their lips together. 

 

James moans, happy that he’s  _ finally _ being touched the way he needs to be. Wrapping his arms around Keithorak, he hugs the mage close and refuses to let go. 

 

“James…” Lancelot growls, coming up behind the hunter and gripping his hair. 

 

James cries out as his head is pulled back, neck exposed for Lancelot to suck and nip on. Right, wolf having to smell the powerful lust that one of his boyfriend’s is feeling. 

 

“Please!” James brings his hands up to cover Lancelot’s as the wolf runs his hands over James’ chest. “Please, off!” 

 

Keithorak chuckles at the scene, making quick work of discarding his clothing. 

 

“Patience is a virtue, James.” The mage crawls over to James, beginning to remove the hunter’s pants. 

 

“Want!” James pants as his boxers are removed quickly from his body, exposing his lower half to the cooler air. 

 

“We know.” Keithorak chuckles, leaning down to blow some cool air on James’ harden cock. “We know, gem.” 

 

“Please…” James whimpers as Lancelot rips his shirt over his head, now leaving him exposed. “Want…” 

 

Lancelot chuckles darkly, following Keithorak’s lead and relieving himself of his clothes. 

 

“We can hear you, beloved.” Lancelot coos, hugging James from behind and leaning down to kiss at the exposed collarbones. 

 

“We’ll give you what you need.” Keithorak moves to kneel between James’ spread legs, licking his lips seductively. 

 

“Want.” James throws his head back as Lancelot licks a stripe up the column of his neck with his long, smooth tongue. “I want you guys.” 

 

Keithorak coos, deciding to have some mercy. 

 

“Alright.” The mage leans forward, situating himself on his elbows and knees. “You can have us.” 

 

With that, Keithorak grabs James’ cock, stroking the stiff flesh slowly. 

 

“Fuck.” James whispers, hands itching to reach over and grab Keithorak’s hair. Though Lancelot’s own hands stop him, keeping the hunters hands pinned to his sides. 

 

“Lance...please…” The wolf behind him mumbles into his neck, refusing to grant the hunter’s request of releasing his hands. 

 

“Keith…” Keithorak looks up from his place, raising an eyebrow as James begins to squirm. “Please...more…” 

 

The beads of sweat gathering on James’ forehead begin to travel down, covering his neck and tops of his shoulder. 

 

“Lance…” The wolf looks up as Keithorak calls him. “We need to flip him over. He’ll burn up soon.” 

 

Lancelot nods, pushing down a growl when James whines as Keithorak’s lets go of his cock. The wolf maneuvers James so that the hunter is on his hands and nears, face near his cock and ass near Keithorak. 

 

“There we go.” Keithorak grips two handfuls of James’ ass, kneading the soft lesh under his palms. “Better?” 

 

James nods his head, panting and whimpering as he pushes back into Keithorak’s hands. He wasn’t kidding when he boasted to Ryan about the mages hands. 

 

“Fuck.” Lancelot grips some of James’ hair, pulling the hunter forward. “You’re so cute, beloved.” 

 

James whines as Lancelot's cock gets closer to his face. It’s big...and hard...and just...perfect. 

 

“Lance...I want…” James grips Lancelot’s cock in his hands, squeezing. “Can I? Please Lance?” 

 

The wolf groans, nodding his head and petting James’ head.

 

“How can I say no to such a pretty face?” James’ face heats up a the compliment, but otherwise, he nods and leans forward to encase the tip into his mouth. 

 

“Mmmmm.” James sucks around a bit, pulling away to kiss and lick along the sides of the hot, stiff flesh in his hands. He’s never been able to take Lancelot fully in his mouth, the perks of being a wolf shifter is emphasized heavily. 

 

“Oh my.” Keithorak whispers, circling James’ hole with his finger. “Still looks tight down here Jamie.” 

 

Lancelot chuckles and pushes his hips forward as James takes him into his mouth again. 

 

“You’re gonna want something to suck on.” James’ confusion lasts a second. 

 

The hunter squeals when he feels the tip of...something, circle the rim of his hole. He pulls back in an attempt to see  _ what _ exactly that something is, only for Lmcelot to hold his head in place. 

 

“Nuh uh.” Lancelot shakes his head as James’ whimpers send vibrations up his cock, making him groan. “You stay down there.” 

 

James obeys the wolf, but squirms a bit when whatever is circling his rim begins to tease his hole. It’s Keithorak’s tongue, not that James knows that just yet. 

 

As the hunter focuses on hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on what part of Lancelot’s cock he can fit in his mouth, Keithorak grips his thighs harshly and buries his face in the hunter’s ass. 

 

His long, warm, wet tongue presses flat against James’ hole, making the hunter tremble. From there, Keithorak pulls away a bit so he can continue to tease James’ rim. He coos when James’ hole quivers at the attention, prompting him to push the tip of his tongue against it. 

 

“Stop squirming, my gem.” Keithorak squeezes James’ ass harshly. “You’ll get what you want, just be patient.” 

 

Keithorak’s tongue returns to James’s hole after that, his tongue licking over and around the tight entrance. When the hunter ceases in his squirming, Keithorak pulls his cheeks apart a bit wider to he can push his tongue inside. 

 

That ignites a lovely reaction. 

 

“Hmph!” James’ back arches, Lancelot’s cock leaving his mouth as his mouth opens wide, a loud moan leaving his lips. 

 

“O-oh g-god.” James’ face buries itself in the sheets below, hands clawing at whatever they can reach as Keithorak’s tongue begins to thrust in and out of him. 

  
"So good…” James whimpers, hips pushing back into Keithorak’s face. “Keith...fuck. More, please.” 

 

Keithorak pulls back and chuckles, planting a kiss on James’ lower back. 

 

“That’s right Jamie…” The mage grips James’ hips, pulling the hunter to him. “Present yourself to us.” 

 

Lancelot watches the exchange, hand going to his cock and beginning to stroke the appendage. 

 

“Hehe, how cute~” Lancelot coos. “Get him nice and wet down there Keith.” 

 

Keithorak rolls his eyes: “As if that wasn’t my plan from the start.” 

 

As Keithorak’s tongue plunges back into James’ tight heat, the hunter looks up at Lancelot. 

 

“Can I suck you?” Lancelot raises a brow as James pants. “Please...want to feel you in my mouth…” 

 

Well, the wolf can’t deny his hunter that, now can he? 

 

“Open wide~” James does as commanded, jaws remaining as loose as possible without locking as Lancelot pushes a good portion of his cock inside James’ mouth. 

 

“Good boy~” Lancelot pets James’ hair. “Taking me in so well~”

 

James whimpers, from the praise to the tongue pushing itself inside of him, he’s in heaven. 

 

He moans around Lancelot’s cock, starting to bob his head to soak the stiff flesh in his saliva. 

 

“Mmmm.” Lancelot tilts his head back, bracing himself with his arms. “You’re always so good at this.” 

 

Keithorak hums as Lancelot’s groans fill the room, removing a hand from James’ hip to reach out, magic taking hold of a much needed bottle. 

 

“I think you’re ready.” Keithorak pulls away and grips the bottle, labeled  _ Massaging Gel _ . 

 

He coats his fingers generously with the substance, applying some over James’ hole with the remainder. The whimpers that leave James’ mouth excite Keithorak, prompting the mage to push the tip of his finger against James’ hole. 

 

“Relax for me, my gem.” James stills as one of Keithorak’s fingers pushes itself into him. “You’ve taken me before.” 

 

James nods his head, excitement and lust clouding his mind. 

 

“Fuck!” Lancelot laughs as James begins to _really_ suck him. “I think you got him excited Keithy boy.” 

 

Keithorak chuckles and pushes a bit more of his finger inside, wiggling it around a bit when his finger is tightly pinched by James’ inner walls. 

 

“Jamie…” The hunter whines around Lancelot’s cock as Keithorak coos at him. “Relax for me love. You’re gonna tear if you’re not stretched correctly.” 

 

Lancelot brushes a hand through James’ hair, an attempt to distract James from the sting of the stretch. 

 

“Just focus on me for now.” The wolf coos, gripping the locks of James hair to hold the hunter’s head still as he rocks his hips back and forth. “Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do.” 

 

James groans, pushing himself to take more of Lancelot in his mouth as Keithorak pushes more of his finger into him. 

 

“That’s it Jamie.” Keithorak finally manages to get his entire finger inside of the hunter, pulling it out before pushing it in again. “Now we’re making progress.” 

 

James’ cheeks puff out a bit as more of Lancelot’s cock invades his mouth. The wolf’s grip in his hair tightens in response. The walls of James’ mouth are wet, and the way that the hunter is sucking on him...as if his life depends on it...fuck, Lancelot can’t bring himself to say anything. Just continues to rock his hips back and forth as his cock gets soaked with saliva. 

 

“Woah, that’s new.” Keithorak watches in fascination as more of James’ hole begins to feel wetter, begins to stretch out a bit easier against his finger

 

‘Must be the venom’s doing.’ James keens as Keithorak’s fingers brush against all of the sensitive nerves inside of him. ‘Self-lubricating, I should’ve known.’

 

Pulling his cock out, Lancelot groans when he sees James’ face: it’s bright red, saliva dribbling down his chin, and his eye...they’re wide, darkened by lust. It’s beautiful. 

 

“How’s it going back there babe?” Keithorak shrugs, beginning to insert his second finger into their hunter. 

 

“Didja know that you’re self lubricating yourself?” James gasps as Keithorak’s fingers start to scissor him open. “You’re making my job much easier.” 

 

Lancelot, interested, leans over James and watches as Keithoraks fingers pump in and out of James’ hole. 

 

“Huh, that’s new.” Keithorak shrugs again, other hand rubbing James’ hip. 

 

“Not the most surprising, to be honest.” James pushes back onto Keithorak’s fingers when the tips brush against something sensitive. 

 

AKA, his sweet spot. 

 

“There...Keith…” Keithorak focuses back on James when the hunter begins to push back onto his finger. 

 

“Please...spot…” James whines and reaches between his legs to stroke his neglected member. “That spot...fuck…so good.” 

 

Keithorak and Lancelot share a look. 

 

“While I’m glad that you feel good…” Lancelot moves back in front of James, gripping the hunter’s arm and pulling. “Neither of us said that you could touch yourself.” 

 

James cries out when Keithorak harshly jabs into that spot, struggling weakly as Lancelot holds his wrists together in front of him. 

 

“Please, I want to cum!” Keithorak pushes his fingers all the way, curling them and wiggling them around. “Please!” 

 

Lancelot nods his head, clicking his tongue. 

 

“Nope, you know the rules.” James tenses as one of Keithorak’s hands smack down on his ass. “You’re not allowed to cum until one of us is inside of you.” 

 

With that, Lancelot holds James wrists together as Keithorak continues to stretch him out, applying more Massage Gel when necessary. 

 

After what feels like an agonizing few hours later (really, it was just 15 minutes), Keithorak curls his fingers and nods at Lancelot. 

 

“I think he’s good.” Lancelot smirks and looks down at James. 

 

“You hear that? You’re ready for us.” James, panting and whimpering, nods his head. 

 

“Please.” James whines as Lancelot moves away from him, going to join Keithorak. 

 

“Here.” Keithorak opens the gel, squeezing a large amount into Lancelot’s palm. “Make sure you get enough on.” 

 

Lancelot nods, applying every drop that Keithorak gives him onto his cock. 

 

“Patience, love.” Keithorak, fingers still in James, pats James’ ass gently. “You’ll get what you want really soon.” 

 

James wants to cry out that he needs it  _ now _ , but decides against it. 

 

“Ready.” Lancelot groans as Keithorak’s fingers are removed, making James groan and push his ass back. 

 

“I’ll wait my turn.” Keithorak giggles and crawls over to James front. 

 

“Thanks babe.” Lancelot blows a kiss at Keithorak before focusing back on James. 

 

“Please.” Keithorak grabs James’ wrists again when the hunter tries to touch himself. “Lance, please.” 

 

The wolf groans as he pushes his cock forward, head disappearing into the tightness of James’ entrance. He proceeds slowly, stopping when James tenses or Keithorak warns him. 

 

“F-fuck!” James pants, back arching up as Lancelot continues to push in. “So...god...so big. Lance...so fucking big!” 

 

Keithorak coos while Lancelot chuckles. Again, wolf anatomy. It’s really nice in situations like this. When you horny as hell boyfriend needs to be fucked. 

 

“Fuck!” James shouts as Lancelot finally pushes his whole length in, waiting for James to get used to his size. “Shit!” 

 

Keithorak’s worried for a second, James’ shouting and tense posture could suggest that he’s in pain. Well, that though flies out the the window when James begins pushing back against Lancelot, begs and whimpers leaving the hunter’s lips. 

 

“Please!” James sobs, nails digging into his palms. “Please! I was patient, just like you said!”

 

Lancelot bites his lip, looking to Keithorak. The venom made James horny and self lubricate, but is it really safe to start right now…? 

 

“Yes you were, Jamie.” Keithorak nods at Lancelot, using his other hand to brush through the hunter’s hair. “You were patient, so now it’s time for your reward.” 

 

Lancelot shivers at the way Keithorak says  _ reward _ before remembering his task and gripping James’ hips. 

 

“Get ready baby.” Lancelot growls, pulling out till just the head is in, before slamming back inside. 

 

“Ah!” James jerks forward as Lancelot thrusts, crying out when the wolf starts a steady, harsh rhythm. 

 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Were Keithorak not in front of James the hunter might’ve had to be worried about being pushed off of the bed. 

 

“Fu-uck!” James stutters as Lancelot pounds into him, long, thick cock brushing against every sensitive nerve in him. 

 

“Yes! Fu-fuck! Lance! Lance!” The wolf shifter growls and pushes all the way in, relishing in James’ scream of his name. 

 

Keithorak and Shirogane are sooooo lucky that they don’t have neighbors. 

 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” James continues to scream, tears of pleasure rolling down hi face as Lancelot quickly locates where his sweet spot is. “Oh god!” 

 

Lancelot chuckles: “Just Lance is fine love.” 

 

Keithorak giggles at that while James doesn’t have enough sense to make a smart remark back. 

 

“There! Right there!” James pushes back against Lancelot as best he can, though the grip on his hips make that difficult. “Yes! Right there! Please!” 

 

Lancelot chuckles and quickened his pace, no longer focuses on just the depths of his thrusts, but also, the speed. As much as he enjoys James’ screams, he needs the hunter to cum soon. After all, Keithorak needs his turn. 

 

“Please!” James wails, face burying itself into the bed sheets. “Mph!” 

 

“Ah Ah Ah.” Keithorak shakes his head and grips James’ hair, forcing the hunter back up. “No no no, we want to hear you.” 

James gulps as Keithorak smiles wickedly at him, struggling as Lancelot pounds straight into his sweet spot. 

 

“I’m gonna cum!” Keithorak releases James’ head as the hunter’s back arches. “Please, don’t stop! Wanna cum!” 

 

Lancelot resists the urge to roll his eyes. Like he’d stop right now. 

 

“Then cum.” A particularly hard thrust. “Cum for us Jamie.” 

 

James cries out at that thrust, only lasting for a few more before his climax. Thick ropes of white cum squirts out of his cock, coating his stomach and chest. Lancelot follows soon after, coating James’ insides with his own cum. 

 

“Fuck…” James pants, whimpering when Lancelot begins to pull out. “Fuck...that was…” 

 

James shakes his head as Lancelot pats his ass. 

 

“A lot? Yeah, believe me, I know.” James nuzzles into Keithorak’s hand as the mage strokes his cheeks. The gentle touch soothing after a strenuous session of fucking. 

 

“Unfortunately, we’re not done.” James swallows audibly as Lancelot gives him a sympathetic look. 

 

“You’re still giving off a lust-induced pheromone.” Lancelot shakes his head, titling it up to get a whiff of the room. 

 


	3. Keithorak's Turn

“W-what does that m-mean?” James stutters as he’s held up so Keithorak can move around. 

 

“It means the venom hasn’t left your system.” Keithorak settles behind James while Lancelot pets the hunter’s head. 

 

“You know what that means, don’t you?” James swallows audibly as the feeling of want and lust come back. 

 

Oh no…

 

“Yep, he knows exactly what that means.” James whines and leans forward, nuzzling into Lancelot’s hand. 

 

“I still want…” Keithorak leans down to start peppering kisses down James’ back. “But I’ll be so sore…” 

 

Keithorak and Lancelot both sigh, just now thinking about all the time they’re going to need to spend bathing in nourishing water when this is over. 

 

As for James, the heat that originally assaulted him comes back. His cock hardens and the pit in his stomach grows. Fuck...he needs more. 

 

“It’s back.” James pushes his hips back, sighing in relief when he feels Keithorak. “It’s back.” 

 

“I know love.” Keithorak massages James’ ass while Lancelot continues to comb his fingers through the hunter’s hair. 

 

“I want…” James hiccups as he grinds back into Keithorak. “I want more…” 

 

Kiethorak chuckles, cooing when James begins to grind onto him. 

 

“I know, my gem, I know.” He spreads James’ cheeks and grabs his cock. 

 

“You need gell, Keith.” Lancelot gestures to the bottle next to him. “He’s stretched, but going in dry is still a bad idea.” 

 

James objects to that. Quite a lot. 

 

“No! No, I can take it.” The hunter lowers his upper body and raises his hips. “Please, just...just fuck me.” 

 

Keithorak shakes his head, grabbing the bottle. 

 

“Lance’s right Jamie, you need more gel.” James whines, daring to reach under him and grasp his cock again. 

 

“Again?” Lancelot shakes his head and grabs James’ arm. “Naughty naughty, James.” 

 

Once he’s coated his cock in a generous amount of gel, Keithorak leans over to grasp James’ wrist. 

 

“I’ve got an idea.” James’ wrists are pulled behind him, Keithorak;s hands glowing red for a moment before releasing his wrists. 

 

“Good idea.” Lancelot smirks and reaches over to run his hands over the energy-made cuffs resting gently around James’ wrist. 

 

“Thank you love.” Keithorak pushes the head of his cock against James’ hole, sighing when the hunter arches up. 

 

“I’ve barely even begun my fun, Jamie~” James whines more as Keithorak purrs, testing the strength of his bonds by pulling his arms. 

 

“Don’t even try.” Lancelot chuckles, running his fingers over James’ bound wrists. “Take it from someone who’s known Keithorak forever, his bonds don’t break.”

 

Keithorak choses this moment to push in, stilling when James pushes back against him. 

 

“Really? What happened to your patience?” James growls at Keithorak’s tone, pushing against the mage till he’s taken the entirety of Keithorak’s cock. 

 

“Was shot out of a fucking cannon!” Keithorak giggles while Lancelot shakes his head in amusement. 

 

“Then I suppose you want to me stop messing around?” Keithorak’s question is met by another growl from their hunter. “Alright, alright, message delivered.” 

 

Keithorak grabs James’ hips and pulls, making it so that the hunter’s ass is raised juuuuust the right height, where Keithorak has the best angle. 

 

“Do me a favor and try not to squirm too much, ok?” That’s the only warning James receives before Keithorak pulls out, thrusting back in, hitting his sweet spot straight on. 

 

“Fuck!” James presses his forehead into the mattress, remembering what happened when he tried to bury his face in the bed. 

 

“Oooh, I liked that~” Keithorak pushes all the way down, leaning all of his weight into James. 

 

Unlike Lancelot, who’s all ‘pound rough and pound fast,’ Keithorak’s a cheeky little bastard. Whenever he’s topped (power bottoming for Lancelot, since the wolf doesn’t always like it when people go near his hole), he’s always been the teasing one. He likes to push, test his partners limits. He’ll give you some of the best pleasure you can get, then take it away, leaving you begging for it back. It’s something James and Lancelot love and loathe. It doesn’t look like it, but Keithorak’s actually pretty playful in bed, mischievous too.

 

“Really? You’re really going to tease poor Jamie like that with incubus venom running in his system?” Lancelot smirks and leans back, crossing his arms. 

 

“It doesn’t matter how I do it, wolf boy. Our gem just needs to end up cumming.” A pout makes its way onto Keithorak’s face. “Besides, I don’t tell you how to fuck.” 

 

Lancelot laughs at that while James whines. Keithorak’s taken it upon himself to grind into James’ ass, cock pressing down on that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

 

“Fuck...please…” James pushes back against Kithorak as best he can. “Please, Keith, honey, angel, sweetie, gorgeous, baby, gem...please, no teasing.” 

 

Both Lancelot and Keithorak smile down at their hunter.

 

“Oh, busting out the nicknames?” Lancelot shakes his head. “Now you need to satisfy him baby.” 

 

Keithorak rolls his eyes, pulling out and thrusting back in. 

 

“I will satisfy him my own way, thank you very much.” James moans as Keithorak’s cock jabs at his sweet spot. 

 

“Besides, you guys love it when I tease.” James gasps as Keithorak grabs his hair, pulling his head up. “Isn’t that right?” 

 

James nods his head rapidly as this new position forces Keithorak’s cock all the way in him. 

 

“Yes.” James breaths out. “Love whatever you give me.” 

 

Keithorack coos and nuzzles James’ neck. 

 

“Good to hear.” James’ pushes back into the bed. “Cause now’s the time where you start screaming.” 

 

James takes a deep breath before yelling out as Keithorak harshly pushes in. 

 

“Fuck!” Keithorak rolls his hips back and forth, pushing and pulling his cock out before slamming it back in. 

 

Unlike Lancelot’s, his pattern is all over the place. It’s slow, gentle, teasing at one point…then sudden, sharp, and harsh the next. It drives both of his boyfriends whild, but neither of them can truly complain. 

 

“Keith!” James cries out as another harsh jab is delivered. “Please! I can’t take it.” 

 

Keithorak raises a brow, leaning over James’ back and forcing the hunter to take all of his cock (which is pressed right against his sweet spot). 

 

“Oh? Is that so?” James nods his head furiously, tears running down his cheeks. 

 

“Yes! Please.” James pushes back against Keithorak, wincing when his ass takes a smack for that action. “Please! I’ll do whatever you want, but please, stop teasing me!” 

 

“Well, what if I just want to hear you whine?” James isn’t given a chance to answer as Keithorak begins rocking his hips. 

 

“Or whimper?” Keithorak pushes all the way in, grinding his cock into James’ sweet spot, before pulling out and slamming back in.

 

“Ah!” James pants out and arches his back. 

 

Keithorak’s right, this is torture, but it’s the best kind of torture. 

 

“Then again, I suppose I shouldn’t be too cruel.” Keithorak hums and sets a rhythm for moving his his, thrusting his cock in and pulling out. 

 

“Is that better?” James nods, too pleasured to even think about speaking right now. 

 

“Good~” Keithorak plants his hands on James’ hips, pulling the hunter into him in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Aaaaaahhhh!” Keithorak relishes in the scream that tears through James’ throat when he finally,  _ finally  _ fucks the hunter like James wants him to. 

 

“Woah, that was a good one.” Lancelot leans back a bit as James begins to squirm in his bonds. 

 

“I know, right?” Keithorak smirks and claps a hand on James’ ass. “See? Nothing wrong with a little teasing.” 

 

James moans as Keithorak picks up his pace, that mage’s cock pushing into his sweet spot just right.

 

“You gonna cum again?” James opens his mouth to answer, but all that ends up coming out is a plea. 

 

“Please, yes, yes, yes…” James pushes his hips back as Keithorak begins to slam his hips into him. 

 

“Oh ancients!” Keithorak sighs out as James begins to clench around him. “Think you can take my load, Striker?” 

 

James nods his head enthusiastically, back arching and moans spilling from his lips. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” James keens when his second orgasm finally hits him, sighing in relief when he feels Keithorak’s essence blow into him. 

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Keithorak coos and leans down to trail a line of kisses along James’ back as  _ thank you  _ spills from those delectable lips. 

 

“You’re welcome gem.” Keithorak pulls out and flicks his wrist, causing the bonds around James wrist to disappear. 

 


	4. Aftercare

“No more lust pheromones.” Lancelot tilts his head up to sniff around the room. “Yeah, they’re all gone.” 

 

Keithorak nods and crawls around so he can pull James’ upper body into him. 

 

“Feel better?” James nod, turning so he can bury his face in Keithorak’s chest. 

 

The heartbeat of the mage almost lulls James into a pleasant slumber. 

 

“Alright you two, come on. We need to get our hunter into a waterhole.” James gasps as he’s suddenly picked up, blushing when Lancelot leans over to give him a kiss. 

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Keithorak crawls off the bed, walking to the door and opening it so Lancelot can lead the way to the bathroom. 

 

“Just for the record…” James looks over Lancelot’s shoulder to glare playfully at Keithorak. “I may love your teasing, but fuck you.” 

 

Keithorak bursts into a giggle fit while Lancelot rolls his eyes. 

 

“Interesting word choice beloved.” James rolls his eyes, flicking Lancelot’s forehead. 

 

“You’re not the one being driven to insanity while incubus venom was making you incredibly horny.” Keithora goes to object, but James shushes him. 

 

“I’m speaking specifically about today.” That has Keithorak shutting up. 

 

“Well, you can get him back at a later date.” Keithorak pouts when Lancelot sends him a playful wink. 

 

“Thanks for equipping him.” Keithorak enters the bathroom and immediately goes for one of the nourishing water bottles. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Lancelot holds James as the mage fills the watering hole, swirling the water around to heat it up. 

 

“What would the point be?” James hisses as the hot water touches his skin. “We both know that Keith’s too cute to deny for long.” 

 

Keithorak laughs at that while Lancelot sighs. James’ got a point. 

 

“Awww, thanks love.” Keithorak enters the waterhole and quickly swims over to James to give him a chaste kiss. 

 

“Whatever.” James kisses Keith back briefly before dunking the mage underwater. 

 

“Nice.” Lancelot laughs before getting splashed. 

 

“That’s for utterly destroying my ass, you animal.” Lancelot has the decency to look sheepish, Keithorak (when he surfaces) just looks smug. 

 

Once everyone’s washed up (and James feels less sore), they group ventures ot the living room. While Keithorak makes something to eat, James cuddles into Lancelot’s wolf form. Shirogane and Ryan enter just as Keithorak brings back food. 

 

“Hey guys, how’d it go?” Keithorak points at James before raising a brow at his brother. 

 

“You really want to ask?” Shirogane shakes his head with a short laugh while Ryan gives James an unimpressed look. 

 

“For the record, you owe me.” James tilts his head in confusion. 

 

Confusion that quickly turns to embarrassment and trauma when Ryan tells him what he started saying on the way to Shirogane’s house. 

 

“Pretty much everything you said, I could’ve and preferred to live without knowing, James.” Ryan sighs and rubs his temple while James attempts to bury himself in Lancelot’s chest (the wolf shifted to human when Ryan begun his explanation). 

 

“Sorry Ryan.” James winces as Ryan only flips him off in response. 

 

“We’ll take your shifts for patrol for the rest of the month.” Keithorak looks at Lancelot, a nervous gleam in his eye. 

 

“Why you? James is the one that owes me.” Shirogane sighs and pinches the bride of his nose. 

 

“I’m pretty confident that if Keithorak’s offering, that means James physically can’t patrol for a while himself.” Ryan raises a brow before remembering and face palming. 

 

Enough said, he gets it. 

 

James groans in embarrassment and buries himself in Lancelot, arm darting out to grab Keithorak and pull the mage closer. Meanwhile, said mage and wolf are both looking at each other nervously. How would one go about telling the village leader that one of the top hunters can’t do his job for a while because he was injected with incubus venom and needed to be fucked (hard) to get it out? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut. So, I hope I did ok :)


End file.
